50 Days
by White Bass
Summary: Fifty days left until Tsuna would inherit the Vongola title and officially become the ruler of the biggest mafia family in the world. And what do you do with fifty days left? Run away from the Vongola with a maid who works there and try to live the last few days in freedom. He's so dead when Reborn catches him. (Platonic friendship, Oc, Language-kind-of-ish?)
1. 50 Days Left

**Chapter 1: 50 Days Left**

A lonesome black car was driving alongside the Italian coast as the sun slowly disappeared below the horizon. The smell of sea salt and cool air was a refreshing change to the narrow and steaming cities, which were currently populated with sweating tourist and Italians.

The only thing that could be heard was the gently rolling of the car alongside the road and the music in the background from the car radio. This was a truly idyllic view of a perfect road trip.

Well it would be idyllic if it weren't for the slight manic muttering of one of the two companions in the car.

"Oh. My. God. He is going to kill me. I'm so dead. What was I thinking about? Yeah this was my life, goodbye cruel world, it was nice living-"

"Tsuna" The girl, the other companion, stopped as she was trying to comprehend what he was talking about the last ten minutes. "What are you talking about?"

"Reborn! Gianna, Reborn is what is wrong!"

"What?" The girl, Gianna, furrowed her brows but didn't let her eyes leave the road. She saw from the corner of her eyes that Tsuna dragged his hands down his face and sighed loudly, like she was too stupid to understand when she didn't react as badly as he did.

"What do you think is going to happened if, no not if, when Reborn catches me?"

Gianna winced, she rather not think about that, she had seen him "tutoring" him. Tsuna, picking up a few traits from Reborn, read her expression and agreed.

"Exactly!"

"Come on Tsu-"

"-and I mean this is his car!" Tsuna waved his hands around to make a point, he started to sound slightly hysterical she thought and cringed.

"Calm down now Tsuna, we took out all the transmitters from the car, the navigator is off and he couldn't possible anticipates this trip, when we ourselves didn't even know about it! So tell me how could he possible track us?" She turned over to Tsuna to meet his gaze for just a few seconds.

"He is Reborn." he stated

"…"

"Oh my god, you really need this trip"

He sighed, but he guessed she was right about that one. From this day it's exactly fifty days until Tsuna would inherit the Vongola title and officially become the ruler of the biggest mafia family in the world.

Feeling nervous and stressed over the last few days he didn't argue that much against Ginna when she suggested this trip and of course it all seemed so great in the moment, when the adrenaline was rushing through the blood and not thinking about the consequences!

But as soon as the adrenaline disappeared and he realized what he had done, let just say he was slightly terrified of what it is to come when Reborn catches him.

But it was too late to turn back, he knew that. It was unnecessary to stress over some things, when he knew that Reborn would torture him until the day he died when he caught them, he just had to accept it

"You done?" Gianna glanced suspiciously over to Tsuna who had calmed down drastically over just a few seconds.

He laughed and looked out over the sunset "Yeah, I'm fine" as he thought: _Aah life gets so much easier when you accept your death_.

She smiled and said: "We'll let get this road trip started then."


	2. 49 Days Left

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, but what I do own is my oc, Gianna.**

 **AN: Thank you so much for following or/and favorite this story! And you! Yes you! You make my heart burst from joy! I'm quite new to writing fanfiction so if there's any problem message me or something like that. And here's a new chapter just for you!**

 **Chapter 2: 49 Days Left.**

 _Flashback_

 _It was in the middle of summer and_ _Tsuna_ _was currently residing in the_ _Vongola_ _mansion. It was nothing different with that, he had done it every summer since it was decided that he would official inherit the_ _Vongola_ _title, but the thing was it felt different. And it wasn't the new blue house in the garden or the new cars that he and his guardians was greeted with and neither the decorated halls and ballrooms. No nothing of that. No the problem was that it felt like something was ending, and he didn't know what, it drove him crazy to think about. It just felt like an empty hole had started forming in his stomach, as something was disappearing, and there was nothing he could do to stop it._

 _So tired and stressed he found his way walking along the halls in the mansion looking for a quiet place he could relax, just for an hour or so. Maids and guards were running around in the mansion greeting him, when they saw him, as the "_ _Decimo_ _" before they continued with their task. As he turned left in one of the_ _Vongola_ _mansions many halls he found himself facing the corridor that led down to the garage._

 _The garage was definitive one of the cooler places to relax, if you don't have anything against the slight smell of gasoline that is. Just like he suspected the giant room was completely empty. So picking a place where he couldn't be seen he slumped down behind one of the many black cars._ _Tsuna_ _sighed at last he could be alone; with all the people preparing him for the inheriting Ceremony he had a hard time relaxing. He closed his eyes and rubbed away a thin layer of sweat that covered his forehead. This is nice he thought._

 _Tsuna_ _didn't know how long he sat there behind the car, but apparently long enough to make him feel a light dizziness of the gasoline smell. Looking down at his phone he noticed that he had been down here for at least two to three hours. Oh shit Tsuna thought, he wasn't supposed to be down here this long._

 _He felt a little guilty when he thought about how worried_ _Gokudera_ _probably was at this moment. He was just about to get up when he heard the door to the garage open. Tensing he pressed himself against the car and let his breathing even out so he couldn't be heard; guess_ _Reborn's_ _lesson had taught him something after all. He really didn't want to explain why he was sitting here in the garage, alone, when he really should be elsewhere._

 _Tsuna heard the person coming closer to where he sat. The footstep stopped right behind the car and_ _Tsuna_ _looked up. What he first saw was one of_ _Vongola's_ _black frilly maid dresses graced with a white apron and a ruffled headpiece on top of dark brown hair, that_ _Tsuna_ _was all too familiar with._

 _He took a sigh of relief._

" _What are you doing here Gia?" Gianna, who was two years older than_ _Tsuna_ _and worked the summers at the_ _Vongola_ _mansion as a maid, smiled at him. "What I can't come and say hello?"_

 _They met each other the second time_ _Tsuna_ _spend his summer here in Italy. Looking at Gianna he saw her holding a basket full of clothes and her brown hair in ponytail._

" _Shouldn't you work or something?"_ _Tsuna_ _raised an eyebrow._

" _Nah, they already have enough maids" She dismissed him and leaned against the car._

" _Isn't somebody going to notice you? What if you get fired?" He couldn't help to worry._

" _Hey they can't fire me now, and I mean as soon you get too be my boss I never have to be afraid of getting fired" She explained._

" _Yeah"_ _Tsuna_ _sighed, there wasn't like he would do anything else in his life._

 _Gianna noticed his sad expression that graced_ _Tsuna's_ _face. "Can I sit here?"_

" _Yeah" She sat down beside him so their shoulders touched so they wouldn't need to talk louder than necessary._ She put the basket down next to her.

" _You okay?"_

" _Yea-, well-, May-," He sighed "I don't know. It's just that… "Tsuna_ _cut himself of once again and_ _forced a smiled at her but didn't make any sign that he would keep talking this time, letting the silence speak for itself._

 _She hummed and looked around the garage, searching for something that could take him off his mind. He had done the same for her, now it was her time to do it for him. But only seeing black cars she had only one thought on her mind._

 _"_ _Tsuna_ _how would you feel to take a ride with me"_

 _"What do you mean?" Tsuna looked up at Gianna_

 _"I mean me and you in a car riding far, far away, enjoying your last days of freedom. Doesn't that sound nice?"_

 _Gianna_ _was right that sounded nice, but_ _Tsuna_ _knew that it wouldn't work out._

 _"No, I can't-"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"What do you mean 'why'?"_

 _"Why can't you go?"_ _Gianna knew she was stubborn, a trait from her mother, and that it made some people frustrated and Tsuna was no different._

 _"Because I need to be here and learn how to be a mafia boss"_

 _"Meh you have your whole life to do that!"_

 _"Okay, I need to prepare for the_ _ceremony_ _"_

 _"Oh bullshit! I know you have already_ _chosen an outfit for the_ _ceremony_ _, written your_ _speech_ _and_ _practiced_ _it!"_

 _"How do you know all that?!"_ _Tsuna_ _looked at her_ _suspicious_

 _"First I have your outfit right here in this basket!" She said and took out a black costume and an orange shirt with a black tie._ "And second of all you talk with yourself a lot when you practice your speech"

 _Tsuna felt his check flush at that._

 _"So there's nothing_ _stopping_ _you" She said and wiggled her eyebrows._

 _"Okay that may be true, but what if I go out there and some_ _mafia_ _family catches me! Or catches you and tortures you! I couldn't handle that"_

 _"_ _Pfft_ _!_ _Tsuna_ _aren't you supposed to be a_ _student_ _of Reborn?"_

 _"What do you mean? That I could handle torture?" He asked her dryly._

 _"Probably but what I meant was that I've seen you fight! You could probably handle fifty men and carry me at the same time out from a burning building."_

 _Tsuna_ _felt his cheeks getting warm from the praise. Maybe a trip wouldn't be so bad; he started to convince himself._

 _"A trip does sound quiet nice…"_

 _"Yes" She exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air._

 _"Or... I don't know, maybe not"_

 _"Oh come on! What's stopping you?!"_

 _"Reborn_ _will kill me."_

 _"And once again_ _Tsuna_ _, aren't you supposed to be his student?" She smiled smugly._

 _Tsuna_ _didn't know if it was the gasoline smell that was currently messing with his brain or if he was just this stupid, he probably would say the latter, but what he said next surprised him and convinced him that he had a death wish._

 _"Screw it! Let's take a road trip"_


	3. 48 Days Left

**AN: Hello everyone! I just want to thank everybody who followed this story or reviewed it! You guys make me so happy! xDD**

 **Some grammar mistake, please tell me so I can fix it. Or try to… I'm still new with how I post fiction and all that stuff. I've written seven chapters more *gasp* so now I just have to post them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **KHR** **, but what I do own is my oc, Gianna.**

 **Chapter 3: 48 Days Left**

When Tsuna was younger he remembered sitting still for long hours either reading manga or playing video games. Good times in his opinion.

But after he met Reborn you could say that all those things changed. It probably had to do with something like being the next heir to the biggest mafia family in the world, and because of that Tsuna had to be ready at all times.

So after years from dodging bullets or fighting enemies, and be on the move, it felt like torture sitting still in a car for 2 hours straight. His leg was constantly jumping against the car-floor like he was prepared to spring into action at any second.

"Restless much Tsuna?" Gianna was sitting on the other side of the car and driving, her elbow resting on the window seal and supporting her head. It had long ago gone dark and it looked like she was about to fall asleep the way she sat.

She saw Tsuna's confused face.

"Your leg" She explained. Tsuna looked surprised down at it, like it was the first time seeing it. The fanatical jumping stopped and his cheeks got warm.

"Sorry, I'm not used to sitting still for this long" Gianna glanced at him.

"We are soon there, ten minutes tops" she corrected her posture.

"Or maybe five minutes" She put her foot on the gas and they speed away into the dark.

Tsuna had no idea where they were going. So when five minutes passed and he started to see something shining in the dark he was surprised to see a rundown gasoline station in the middle of nowhere. Gianna slowed down and steered the car of the road to the station, Tsuna raised a questionable eyebrow at her in which she responded with a smirk.

"It's not that bad"

She stepped out and was soon followed by Tsuna. The night was warm and humid, which made Tsuna thank for the ac in the car, he didn't know how else he could handle this weather. As they stepped in to the store a bell rang out signaling that customers were here.

"Oh Gia! So nice of seeing you here!" A bald man in his sixties stood behind the counter and greeted them as they came inside.

The inside of the gasoline station was, if it was possible, even hotter. The smell of Gasoline was everywhere in the shop and Tsuna wrinkled his nose out of reflex.

Gianna walking straight forward greeted him with an awkward hug that ended up lifting her over the floor almost on the counter.

"Hello Francesco, how's it going?"

"You know the usually business a bit slow, the ac acting up but overall really good, but let's not talk about me! It has been a long time since I've seen you!" He eyed her up and down. "You have grown"

She laughed. "It has only been two weeks"

"That's more than enough" She laughed louder this time and tilted her head backwards. Tsuna stood a bit awkward behind them and waited for someone to notice him again. Lucky he didn't have to wait long before Gianna started to direct the conversation to why she was here.

"Francesco, I've would love to talk to you but me and Tsuna here is going to the cliffs, I just need to get some stuff before I get going"

"Tsuna?" he asked and looked behind her and noticed him for the first time.

"Yeah my boss" His eyes widen and Gianna took the chance to disappear into the shop.

Tsuna remained standing on the same spot as Francesco stared at him, after a while Tsuna was starting to feel slightly creeped out. _'Who knew that your eyes could last that long without blinking_?' he thought and gave a small wave to test where that would lead him. He waved back and Tsuna was proud that he at least was making some progress.

" _Buon_ _pomeriggio_ "* He greeted him. Francesco greeted him back, finally coming out of his trance.

"Sorry, sorry for that. So you're Tsuna then hmmm..." Tsuna didn't know what he meant by 'hmmm', he hoped it wasn't anything bad. Gianna fortunately came back before he could elaborate on his 'hmmm'.

What she came back, well it wasn't just some stuff... It was a lot of stuff.

He couldn't help to chuckle, not when he saw her come back and just seeing a pair of legs and her upper body hid behind of what it looked like bed sheets, bags with candy, flashlight, pillows, and some t-shirts. She pushed everything over on the counter and Francesco started to scan them.

"What are we doing with all this stuff?" He asked curiously. He didn't know you could even buy all this stuff on a gasoline store.

"Oh you will see, just have patient"

They talked a bit more to each other with Francesco watching them, and when he finally packed down the last in the bag with their stuff Tsuna was ready to sprint out of the door and not come back. Gianna gave one of the bags to him and took the other one, stuffed with pillows.

"Gianna can I talk to you" Gianna raised an eyebrow but nodded that Tsuna could keep going. He pretended that he didn't know what they were going to talk about, but he knew. He knew all too well. He finally got out of the stinking gasoline station and wandered over to the car. It wasn't even 30 seconds after the door open and Gianna came running at him.

"Well I'm just glad that I don't have to worry you falling in love with him" He half-yelled to her before the door closed.

"There's always that" She laughed, and waved back at him.

"Come let's go now" She caught up with him and half dragged him to the car. He didn't ask to confirm if they had talked about him and instead changed the subject.

"So were going again?"

"Yes"

"Where exactly?"

"The Cliffs" Well that didn't sound ominous at all Tsuna thought.

 **AN**

 ***you have to excuse my poor Italian, I used Google translate (Gasp) so if it's wrong, or if it's right message me or leave a review. I tried to say good evening. :33**

 **And why isn't Francesco afraid that she will fall in love with him? All these secrets *gasp* omg *much secrets* no but rly, there's nothing big about that, just something that I decided to throw in there, that I will reveal in later chapters. :D**


End file.
